Tainted Blood
by PerfectImpersonation
Summary: Prequel to 'Pure Blood'. "No longer are you my friend. No longer are you someone I can waste the hours away with. Vampire." The relationship between Zero and Kaname has always been strained, but how much pressure can be beared before someone snaps? ZeroxKaname KanamexZero


_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight. Not the characters, setting, or plotline. I merely use these characters to create a work of FanFiction._

_Warning:Violence and mild Yaoi. M rated._

**Tainted blood**

**By PerfectImpersonation**

* * *

You.

You, whose sweet demeanour could calm the harshest of men. You, whose gentle nature could melt the most potent of hearts. You, whose tender love could never be outshone or undermined. The dainty way you smiled, the laughter in your eyes, the pure joy flitting across your face at our meetings. The light that danced across your hair as we hugged, and the warmth in your arms as they wound around me.

How? How, why did fate warp your very being, twist our happy disparagement into this mess? Why are you one of _them_?

You, who now _leads_ the harshest of men, and tends to the flame of their hate. You, whose potent heart beats poison blood through your veins. You, whose loving nature vanished with your humanity. Your smile desiccated long ago, and left with your joy and warmth. No longer do I wish for your arms around me, or your tender hug. They're tainted, not what they used to be. But neither are you.

No longer are you my sweet, sweet friend. No longer are you someone I can waste the hours away with.

Vampire.

_Kuran._

* * *

The sun was setting, casting a luminescent orange glow over Cross Academy. Nobody was about, safe for one prefect and his gun. Even the chairman wasn't around. They would all be coming soon, though. Soon the next term would begin and students would flock back, armed with newly ironed uniforms, old textbooks and a fresh mind from the holidays.

There was one difference though. This term, the Night Class was reforming. It had been disbanded following the disappearance of its president; Dorm leader Kuran. And hadn't been opened since.

That all changed, however, with the arrival of another Kuran. _Yuki_ Kuran.

Zero sighed, his head falling back to rest on the tree he was leaning against, his hand still fiddling with the Bloody Rose. They would all be returning, waving goodbye to their families and smiling as they drove away. _A family._ He used to have that, once. He used to have everything. A loving mum, a caring dad, an endearing brother. But no longer did he possess such things.

Everything he had been before. Everything he was now. Useless. That was a truth, in _their _eyes at least. _Them,_ being societies finest. The rich and famous, the lucky ones. He used to be lucky, much like them, once upon a… no, fairy tales are for naive children. Their idealistic endings unreal and unlikely. Fairy tales of unfortunate children getting lost, yet always finding a happy ending. It's not real. None of it is even close. Not really.

That is why society has been divinely defined. Two sections exist; those who can and will, and those who try and fail. Nobody knows quite what anyone is aiming for, but whatever it is, it's worth everything. Worth enough to give your happiness, worth sacrificing friends.

Or, that's what the vampires believe. In their twisted disparagement nobody matters but themselves. It was a vamp eat vamp world, and Zero loathed it. Life was so much simpler as a human.

But that wasn't the only reason he detested vampirism. He hated the way they ate, the way they walked, the way they merely _lived_ their lives. No vampire seemed to know the meaning of the word mercy.

Except for one. One lonely, solitary vampire who held the name of Kaname Kuran. His extreme pacifism surpassed even the chairman's. So much so, in fact, Zero had heard tale of him desiring to give up his life to protect the human race, to protect Yuki.

But that was it. In the hunter's eyes, Kuran only did what he did to protect Yuki. Hell, the man only breathed the air his _beloved sister_ had walked through. And as soon as Yuki became aware of her true, pureblood self, she loved him just as much.

They were happy, the two Kurans. But Zero had been blind, mislead and deceived by the very male he swore to hate.

* * *

_Zero sat. He sat, and he glared. The wall opposite him was practically burnt through with holes. But why was this? _

_The answer was simple._

_It was Wednesday again. And Wednesday meant 'family time' at the Cross household. Naturally, this family dinner consisted of Yuki, Zero, the chairman… and Kaname Kuran; the infamous president of the moon dorms._

"_Okay everybody, gather round!" Cross started, "Fathers made his own concoction this evening! Aren't you dying to try it!" _

_A collective murmur circled the table, with both Yuki and Zero unsure how to respond._

"_It would be a pleasure" Kaname's voice piped up underneath the grumbles "I'm looking forward to eating." A perfect answer from a perfect vampire. Zero nearly rolled his eyes in disgust. Nearly. He wasn't disgusted, not really. In fact, he was glad for the excuse not to talk. _

_As the chairman disappeared off to the kitchen, Yuki spoke,_

"_Thank you Kaname-sama!" She was blushing now. How typical. _

"_Anything for you, Yuki" Replied Kaname. Although his words were nice, they were presented in a monotonous fashion, and Zero stole a glance at the pureblood to check he wasn't half asleep. On the contrary, Kaname's eyes were wide open, and staring at him. _

_Upon realizing he'd been caught, Kaname blinked, an eay smile drawing on his lips. The way his eyes creased slightly as he grinned made Zero's frown deepen. Kaname was good-looking; there was no doubt about that. The problem was that Zero had actually started _thinking _that about him. _

_It was a second before the hunter clocked that he'd been staring, and quickly averted his eyes. A low chuckle reverberated from the seat Kaname sat on, and he could practically _feel_ the playful smirk on his face. _

_Kaname's smile dropped slightly as Zero pointedly ignored him, and he was about the say something when…_

"_Okay, here we go! Who wants the salted ramen with monk fish?" The chairman was back._

* * *

In hind sight, he should have seen the warnings, read the signs. But no, Zero was happy to walk in ignorant bliss for as long as he could. Kaname loved Yuki, and in turn, Yuki loved Kaname. End of story.

There was no room for Zero in either of their hearts. But the hunter had always told himself they weren't in love. He put the relationship down to the fact that all purebloods must form a partnership with another of their kind. It was only duty. It was a stupid rule; a shallow, ignorant and pointless notion set in stone by shallow, ignorant people.

He was looking, constantly looking. Not sure what for, just looking. Looking for freedom, or a contradiction of reasoning. _That's _what he's looking for. Freedom from the tight restraints of life; a social matrix that, once destroyed, can never be remade.

He was a level D, the lowest of the low. But they… _they_ were level A's, pure of blood and pure of body. They never gave him a second glance anymore, not even Yuki. Did that matter? Of course it did. But Zero found his heart falling further each time _Kaname_ walked past him. It was _Kaname's_ attention he craved, and Kaname's embrace he longed for.

_Why?_

Because they had once shared such a love-hate relationship it was unbelievable. Once.

It started with pure, unadulterated hatred and dispassion for each other. A loathing that couldn't be cured. But somewhere along the line, that all changed. Suddenly they were meeting after classes, hugging behind the Moon dorms, sneaking away to just _spend time_ with each other. Zero began wasting the hours away with Kaname, and not his sister. Kaname did the same, though. When invited round to the chairman's house for dinner, Zero would find himself talking to the pureblood prince more often than Yuki or Cross put together.

_Was that a bad thing? _

Yes, it was. Because he got himself comfortable, happy with the new arrangement they held.

Of course, it all ended with the inevitable re-awakening of Yuki Kuran. No longer would either of the Kuran's wish to spend time with him, nor would they desire to let him join them. It was at that point Zero realized he was just a substitute; a means to cure boredom until Kaname was reunited with his sister.

Vampires used everyone as if they were chess pieces or toys; manipulating them to their own desires. As soon as Kaname was out of the picture, it was made clear just how much Zero had come to rely on him. Again and again he would make subtle requests to join him after one of his meetings with the senate, or meet him whenever Yuki was out. He didn't succeed. Every time, Kaname would offer up some lame excuse about _lots of paper work_ or_ having to meet someone to discuss business._ When the purebloods answers had been given again and again, they grew tiresome. Freedom is something Zero shall never possess. No physical restraints hold him back. No, on the contrary, he's as free as a bird. Or as free as he can be, alone, unwanted, abandoned.

* * *

_The sun was gone, the moon shining a translucent light across the grounds of Cross Academy. A silver-haired male stood, leaning against an old tree in the forest by the Academy, fingers tapping on the rough bark._

_It was empty outside; the day class were all asleep, dreaming of whatever naïve things teenagers dream about, and the night class were in lessons, learning about ethics they'll never try to uphold._

_Silence was something Zero craved. He had always loved the sound of nothingness, and had often hid in various hiding spots to gain such peaceful bliss. Right now though, he was grateful for the silence because it meant the grounds were empty. And if the grounds were empty, than meant…_

_His thoughts were interrupted by the crunching of leaves on the forest floor, his head snapping upwards. His eyes were met by slightly glowing, brown-ish red ones. The figure in front of him was clad all in white, the light material a stark contrast to his dark hair. _

"_Zero…" The name was whispered, the low voice that spoke it resonating through the forest. Kaname's expression was almost unreadable in the dim moonlight. Zero suddenly felt quite uncomfortable, his spine prickling uncomfortably at the lull that followed. He needed to break this awkward atmosphere._

"_No need to whisper, Kuran. We're far enough from the Academy, unless your vampire lackeys are waiting round the corner to jump me, I think we're safe." It was an awful joke, and the hunter cursed his bad sense of humour as soon as the words left his mouth. The pureblood opposite him scrunched his face up, tilting his heads to the side slightly. "Oh, come on. It was a joke. Lighten up, Kuran." The elegant features scrunched even more, giving a comical picture indeed._

"_Why do you always address me like that? I thought we were passed that." Kaname's voice was soft and inquisitive, speaking volumes about the vampire himself. Despite his uncaring demeanour, all the pureblood wanted was some form of connection to someone, anyone. It was ironic, really. The stoic Kaname Kuran in need of such a pitiable thing. _

"_Like what? I don't know what you're on about." Of course, Zero knew full well what Kaname was on about; it just didn't feel right to address him as _Kaname.

"_Zero, please?" Zero rolled his eyes. Kaname was so damn _sentimental_! It was times like these Zero could draw far too many connections between the vampire and one of his screaming fan girls. Shaking his head, Zero pushed of the tree, walking up to the body opposite him. He watched as Kaname visibly tensed at his approach. As he drew nearer, Zero could smell the scent of kaname's soap, and could see the individual strands of hair falling in front of his eyes. _

_Once he was close enough, Zero stopped, standing still as a statue and staring into those damnable _gorgeous _eyes._

"_You're always so demanding of me," He smiled, his voice a far cry from the loud, boisterous shouting he used normally. "I give you an inch; you take a mile, right?" He lifted his arms, wrapping them around the Kurans neck, stepping even closer. "When will you learn to wait, Kaname?" Zero cringed, the name still feeling foreign on his tongue._

_It seemed to do the trick though, with the vampire in his arms suddenly beaming from ear to ear, arms wrapping tightly around Zero's own neck as they hugged._

"_Thank you." Kaname smiled again, face mere centimetres away from the hunters._

_Then, they were both leaning forward, faces drawing closer and closer until… _

* * *

There is a word. Only four letters long, And though from him it is rarely heard, when he speaks it, its meaning is so strong. Many find it impossible to feel, especially with the life they lead. But he is among those who believe that everyone's life is nothing. A meaningless blip in existence. It is _more_ than just a word, though. It is an emotion deeper than any ocean, stronger than any diamond and more pure than a dove's wing.

Some have yet to find it truly, yet he has already found it. Some may never find it as long as they live. Lucky beings of pure innocence. His innocence was taken along with his happiness, cruelly ripped from his grasping fingers. That word, however, has stayed with him for as long as he can remember. That one word.

_Hate._

I hate you, Kaname Kuran. I hate you, because you made me love you.

* * *

"_What are you doing?" Tight arms wrapped around his waist from behind as a warm head fell to rest on his shoulders. Wavy brown hair cascaded downwards, vermillion eyes barely peeking through from under the curtain. Kaname settled his arms around the body in front of him, and attempted a glance at whatever his companion was holding. The object was snatched away quickly, though, and he only managed a glimpse of a beige rectangular shape. _

"_Reading. Why do you ask?" Lowering the book down, Zero attempted to crane his neck around to see the pureblood behind him. _

"_Oh, no reason, other than the fact you're reading it in the stables… standing up." Answered the brunette, smiling slightly and still trying to catch the name of the aforementioned book. _

"_Hm. I just wanted privacy, and my legs had cramp, satisfied?" Zero frowned as Kaname, his arms still around his waist, was shifting desperately to see the book, his leaning movements causing the hunter to sway with him. Suddenly, Zero's eyes widened. Kaname's movements were becoming even more frantic. If he shook them even more then… _

"_Stop it stupid, you'll-" And down they fell, both landing on a soft bed of hay. A low rumble was omitted from behind Zero as Kaname rolled over onto his back, chuckling as he did. Frowning again, Zero did the same, turning to face towards his pureblood companion. "Well, that was a success, stupid vampire." A mock pout graced Kaname's lips as he swivelled to stare at the hunter._

"_You don't mean that, Zero. If you did, you wouldn't let me do this." With that, Kaname moved closer, lifting his head to rest on Zero's chest, tangling their legs together, and linking their hands. Zero scowled, but it was a less than believable expression. Kaname was right, he didn't think ill of the pureblood in any way, and he most defiantly wouldn't allow for a position like this to form under their previous circumstances._

"_Oh? And who says I'd let you?" Kaname's eyes gazed at him quizzically, before widening as he was tossed off. Upon opening his eyes, Kaname found the silver-haired boy gazing down at him, his body on all-fours on top of him. "This is better, wouldn't you say?"_

"_Nope, looking up at you never suited me." And following those sentences, a massive play-fight between a Level E and a Pureblood ensued, ending in two straw covered, smiling vampires gazing at each other as the sun set._

"_Zero," Kaname started "I…"_

* * *

That life is gone now, over with. The blip in existence has been righted again. Nothing is left of his old life, save fairy stories and a small pile of ash.

Everything had been taken from him, and Kaname hadn't even cared. So why is it, that everyone else is floating atop a sea of bliss, whilst he's drowning in the lonely undertow? Why is all of this hatred pointed towards him?

What had he done to deserve _this_ life?

No one_ can tell you who you have to be.  
_No one_ can harm your pride if you refuse to let them.  
_No one_ is worth the pain they have put you through._

Now there is only one thing in the way. The voices around him. They won't be silenced and they tell him, in their own way,

_You are still here. You are still alive. Do you want to throw that way? _

No he didn't, he didn't want to die. He just wanted revenge. He wanted the cure the fire in his heart and he wanted to make _them_ suffer for what they and their ancestors did.

Zero stood up straight, back popping for having been bent against the tree for so long. The wind was picking up again, the gusts blowing on his silvery hair and making it dance in the orange glow of the sunset.

It was a picturesque sight, but one nobody saw. The school would be starting up again soon, pupils would be arriving. But this time, this time will be different. The moon dorm is all set up, all prepared for the arrival of the vampires who inhabited it.

And as soon as they arrive, Zero's plan will be set. In fact, maybe he can't wait for that. Maybe he should get them before they reach the school gates. The less contamination the better.

Slipping the bloody rose back into his pocket, Zero set off. As he walked, butterflies raced in his stomach, perhaps from fear, or excitement. But for whatever reason, they merely added to the thrill running through Zero's mind.

Tonight is the night.

… _Debris shot off the door, the wood embedding it's self in the walls, in the plush cushions of the divan, and in any figure not covered from the blast. A lone silhouette could be seen through the dust and smoke, the dark figure gaining more and more features as it walked, at a leisurely gait, forwards. _

Tonight the night class will fall.

_Silence reigned for an eternity, until a feral growl resounded down the stairs. Upon hearing the sickening crack of bone, and the elated cry of their friend, the vampires continued their pathetic running, blind panic disenabling them from turning back. _

Tonight will be the beginning of the end.

_The shattering of glass provided no obstacle, even as the shards buried themselves deep within their skin. Squeezing their eyes shut, they fell, their minds blanking for a second as something hard and sharp collided with their head._

Tonight. Kaname Kuran will pay.

* * *

_9/7/09_

_So, thoughts? This was a lot shorted than 'Pure blood', and I'm not sure if that improves it or not. Please leave a comment, I'm still trying to work on technique because, well, you know why, you've just read it._

_Also, reading 'Pure blood' might be useful to get a better outlook. However, reading that fic first isn't 100% necessary as this is a prequel anyway. Even so, why not give it a try, just to make my holiday? :) _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
